


May I?

by AnimatedAaron



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, One Shot, Puns & Word Play, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Twilight gets a visit from Pinkie during a thunderstorm. However, she seems a little timid. That's because Pinkie Pie's got a particular question for the princess of friendship. That being, she wants something more than friendship.





	May I?

Twilight used her magic to towel dry a certain earth pony currently soaking in her home. 

"Pinkie Pie!" the alicorn groaned. "You couldn't have brought an umbrella before you came all the way over here in a thunderstorm?"

"Sorry Twilight." Pinkie said halfheartedly. "I was in a hurry to see you." When the towel drew back, Pinkie's fluffy, cotton candy like hair sprung out before she could push it back into place.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Pinkie just sat on the second towel separating her from the dry floor failing to create an innocent smile. Twilight raised a brow. She wasn't sure when this pony who normally could never sit still, would begin blathering her gums out.

"Well?" Twilight asked. "What did you want to tell me?"

Shaking out of the trance, Pinkie lost her smile seeming confused. At least her hair whipped back into place. 

"Come again?"

Twilight sighed, "Listen. You came all the way here in the rain without an umbrella just to see me and tell me something. So please tell me."

Pinkie's eyes darted down and away to the castle's blue floor. It was baffling. All the time she spent at her house in sugar cube corner worrying about what to do. The pacing around the kitchen. The mumbling to herself and to her pet alligator gummy. It took her hours of pep-talk just to summon the courage for this. This...embarrassingly long and awkward silence.

"Sorry. I think I just wasted your time." Pinkie tried to back out of the situation by simply walking toward the door. Well, sort of. Twilight's magic kept her floating in place and walking as if Pie were on a treadmill. When the pink one realized what her friend was doing to her, she gave up and let her body rotate to face the winged one. Pinkie was lowered just enough so that Twilight didn't have to tilt her head to meet eye level. But she didn't trust Pinkie enough to place her on the ground just yet. 

Just as well, Sparkle had one expression on her face at the moment. It could be described as 'I'm having none of your crap'.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." Twilight demanded. Her tone then switched to a more concerned comfort. "I'm your friend and I love you. So If something's wrong and I can help, then I want to know what I can do."

To a complete turnaround that wasn't a surprise at all, Pinkie found a smile that slowly started to build into a laughing fit. Twilight still hadn't let her down. Pinkie seemed to be having fun doing somersaults in a zero gravity setting.

"Do you feel well enough to tell me now?" Twilight asked gaining a more positive attitude.

"Actually. I don't want to tell you anything." Pinkie began. "I wanted to ask you if I could do something I know you'll probably say no to. But on the off chance you'd say yes, I decided to come over." Twilight rolled her eyes before letting it go.

The princess dragged, "Okaaay then." Pinkie was brought in just a little closer. "So what do you want to ask me?"

Pinkie Pie's nose touched Twilight's with the long awaited question. 

"Can I kiss you and call you my special somepony!?" she blurted out with a grand and hopeful smile. 

Twilight lowered her eyebrows as if she wasn't amused. Which scared Pinkie deeply.

"Pinkie." Twilight said directly. "It's 'May I' kiss you."

"Pheww!" Pinkie said wiping her brow before leaning in puckering her lips. This was in vain however as Twilight blocked the contact with her hove. The princess went from a stoic glance to a teasing tone with a grin.

"Do you want to try and ask me again?" she asked.

"May I kiss you and call you my very special somepony?" Pinkie asked.

"You may." Twilight answered. 

And just like that, Pinkie was allowed her smooch making her to feel even floatier than before. In a metaphorical sense as opposed to the recent literal. It did help that Twilight was pretty good at kissing. So good that the spell was lifted amidst it. 

"Thank you Twilight!" Pinkie exclaimed being set down. Which was a mistake on Twilight's behalf. Why? Well, Pinkie tackled-hugged her to the chair keeping their lips locked all the way in a blast of excitement.

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted breaking contact.

"Yes?" Pinkie said now on top of her. The adorable smile was a bit too much for Twilight to argue against.

"Ugh….this is going to be a regular thing isn't it?" Twilight sighed.

"(Rubber Duck Noise)" Pinkie let out.

Needless to say, Pinkie stayed the night with her new girlfriend.

END


End file.
